polkemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Burgertopia
Burgertopia 'is a large, bloated city where people clap after movies. Everybody except the PC Nurse is fat as shit because of the overconsumption culture. All the residential houses look like hamburgers. Naturally, being a consumer-based city, it is the home to Freedum Tower, Mall of Pol, and Monsanto HQ. Liberty Forest is accessible through the southern exit. Burgertopia is based on America and its stereotypes, in general. ''Everything is bigger in Burgertopia Places of interest '''The Square The Square is the first thing the player sees upon entering the city. Here, Rand Paul can be seen confronting a corrupt group of SRS Agents trying to convince the mayor, Ronald McDonald, to let them fly Droner and Caldrone around the city. This is allegedly to fight 'rape culture,' but is secretly a way for them to keep tabs on the activities of the citizens. Your first standoff with Anita Sarkeesian follows. Mall of Pol An enormous mall where fat people go to shop. Shops include the general store, the TM store, the Stone Emporium, the gift shop, the drug store, Bob's Balls, Get /fit/, McDonald's, and the pet shop. The Pet Shop Located in the Mall of Pol, the following Pokemon can be purchased for $20,000 each. They are all at level 5. *Ancapine *Faschick *Vodkub *Pikachu (holding a Light Ball) *Taquito *Eevee *Primyo *Voltorb *Ralts *Binxkey *Beldum *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle In addition, Millians can be purchased for $400,000. Freedum Tower ''' At the middle of a large lake is a tower that resembles the Statue of Liberty, but with Ronald McDonald on the tower rather than Lady Liberty. There are trainers inside that will battle the player. At the top is a level 15 Braviary, which can be battled and caught. '''Monsanto HQ A seemingly harmless multinational food conglomerate located at the heart of the city. Later discovered to be controlled by the JIDF. McDonald's One of the two functioning McDonalds in the city. This one, however, is where mayor McDonald can be battled for a Mayor Token. Wild Pokemon *Braviary (only one) (level 15, at the top of Freedum Tower) Trainers The Square: SRS Agent *Cleffa Lv. 7 *Igglybuff Lv. 8 SRS Agent *Jigglypuff Lv. 9 Freedum Tower: Hitler Youth Jacob *Droner Lv. 10 *Starly Lv. 11 Bossy Cunt''' Tara *Clefairy Lv. 13 Bossy Cunt Lisa *Skitty Lv. 12 *Igglybuff Lv, 12 *Snippy Lv. 12 Bugchaser Samuel *Yidfly Lv. 11 *Yidfly Lv. 11 *Yidfly Lv. 11 *Yidfly Lv. 11 Nig Jr. TaVonte *Chimpod Lv. 15 *Scraggy Lv. 14 Hitler Youth Gabriel *Droner Lv. 13 *Droner Lv. 13 Americlap Garvey *Rufflet Lv. 14 Nig Jr. Neequa *Scraggy Lv. 14 *Smoochum Lv. 13 *Vodkub Lv. 15 Nig Nog Jayquom *Chimpod Lv. 15 *Scraggy Lv. 15 *Smoochum Lv. 14 *Sneasel Lv. 15 Americlap Davis *Munchlax Lv. 14 *Spurdo Lv. 17 '''Mall of Pol Gestapo Don *Muslim Pig 1 Lv. 14 Gestapo Blart *Muslim Pig 1 Lv. 13 *Muslim Pig 1 Lv. 13 McDonald's Clerk Wes *Munchlax Lv. 14 Clerk Sherles *Munchlax Lv. 16 Boss Battles SRS Leader Anita *Jigglypuff Lv. 8 *Clefairy Lv. 8 *Skitty Lv. 8 *Kangaskhan Lv. 11 Mayor McDonald *Spurdo Lv. 16 *Braviary Lv. 16 *Snorlax Lv. 18